Remember Me?
by Fangirl107
Summary: This is a Klaus and Caroline story with a twist. What happens when a new vampire turns up in mystic falls? and why is she really here? This is based on the tv show and based in season 4 with some elements of season 3.


**KPOV**

''Klaus!'' Shouted Rebekah ''Stephan's here''

I walked downstairs and the Stephan was standing at right at the bottom. I liked him as ripper Stephan, the like the one in Chicago, much more than the brooding, madly in love with Elena, Stephan. He was so much more fun.

''Ready for the party?'' Stephan smiled

''Of course!'' I laughed as we walked out the door to go to Elena's birthday party at mystic grill.

Walking into the bar, I looked around. Girls dancing, men taking shots then in the corner I saw them. Three girls- One dark skinned and dark haired, Bonnie Bennett, the next Dark haired and olive skinned, Elena Gilbert, and the last with pale skin and blonde hair, Caroline Forbes the most beautiful woman on the planet. While looking at her I saw that hybrid Tyler Lockwood glaring at me. Why did he of all people have to have Caroline. I sighed. I would have her someday.

From across the room Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman were looking at me and whispering. I never got how the two were friends, I mean a vampire hunter and a vampire can never really get on, can they?

Stephan tapped me on the back. ''Time to party, I've found two girls, one for each of us.

''Okay'' I muttered still looking longingly at Caroline and then turned away for my evening meal.

* * *

** OCPOV**

I was walking home from work. It was dark and I was tired. Work had been horrible, no-one took me seriously there, old David Brown was a joke, someone they could laugh at and make fun of.

There was a party of some sorts going on in mystic grill. Music was blaring and i could hear the screaming and chatting as I walked past. I remembered when I was young and used to party like that.

As I turned my eyes back to the road, I saw a girl. She could only have been about 12. Her clothes were ragged and hanging off her. When she looked up it seemed as if she had been crying. The wet tears glistened off her face. Underneath that and the dirt you could see she was beautiful, with medium length brown hair that had streaks of blond in it. Her eyes looked black in the low light of the street lamps.

I stood there mesmerised for a second until she spoke. ''Please sir would you help me?'' she whispered in a amazing English accent.

''what do you need?'' I said as I walked towards her and knelt by her side.

She turned to me, looked straight into my eyes and smiled. ''I need you to be quite.'' Then she opened her mouth and fangs appeared.

I wanted to scream as the fangs went into my neck but I couldn't. Then everything went black.

* * *

**KPOV**

I was full of blood as my last meal of the night walked away a bit dazed. She could say it was a love bite or something.

''What the hell do you think you're doing?''

I smiled when i recognised the voice. '' Ahh Caroline, love. What's the matter?''

''The matter is you and your buddy Stephan drinking from random girls at Elena's birthday party that you weren't even invited to by the way!''

I loved this girl. I didn't get a chance to reply though because at that exact moment Sheriff Forbes walked through the door. She made her way over to Damon and Alaric sitting at the bar drinking and beckoned for us and the rest of our group to come as well.

When me, Caroline, Stephan, Bonnie, Elena, Damon and Alaric were all there the sheriff told us the news.

'' A man has been found dead outside the grill, it was obviously a vampire.''

Caroline looked right at me when her mum said that. ''it wasn't me this time sweetheart'' I told her.

''So are you guys sure it wasn't any of you?'' Sheriff Forbes questioned

''Yes.'' Replied Damon

''Then I think we Have another vampire on our hands''

* * *

When I got home I closed the door and sighed. Well that had been an eventful evening. I thought i might get my self some wine to help me relax. Which year though? 1920 or 1930?

Just as I was deciding this when there was a knock at the door. Really did it have to be right now? I got up and walked to the door and opened it. There was a girl standing there. She could only be about 12/13 but she was very beautiful. She had medium length brown hair that had streaks of blond in it and he eyes wee a dark brown almost black I recognised her.

''Remember me, brother?''


End file.
